PK: KH III Cutscene 3
(We go to a place, The Heaslip’s front yard. Violet, Becky, and Bob are there. Violet is setting up cameras on tripods.). Becky: So...WHY did we set up those cameras in your garden? Violet: Only for the best photography art project ever! These cameras are set up to take pictures every few seconds, from different angles. Becky: Oh, wow! (pause) Why? Violet: (walking into the house) To capture animals in their truest form. In harmony with nature! (One of the camera’s shutters is heard being triggered. A few seconds later, the printer spits out pictures of a squirrel doing karaoke with a hairbrush on top of the bird fountain.) See? Harmony. Becky: Huh! Violet: (yelling to squirrel through the window) You look so natural! (The squirrel gives a thumbs up, as the camera takes more pictures.) (At the National National Bank, Two costumed figures approach the bank teller.) Reason: I’m Reason. Rhyme: I’m Rhyme! And we lead lives of crime! Teller: (filing her nails) So what’s your whole schtick? Reason: Ugh, here we go. Rhyme: (slides onto the counter, startling the teller) Tada! We steal expensive stuff, for our first crime. And for our second, we take something that rhymes! Reason: (obviously not happy with this whole arrangement) Ugh! Teller: Okay! So what are we taking today? Standard bag of cash? Rhyme: You keep the cash, we want gold bars! Then after this, we’ll steal old c--- Reason: Stop, stop! Just-- stop. Can I just talk to you for a second? Please? (Rhyme drops the gold bars.) Listen, Rhyme, you and I have been friends for how long? Rhyme: Fifteen years, and still going strong! Reason: Right. And in the past year, we’ve had to move how many times? Rhyme: Twenty-eight cities! Because of our crimes! Reason: Look-- Rhyme: Took… Book… Crook… Rook… Reason: Focus! Okay? We never get caught stealing the first thing…. the valuable thing, like these gold bars… Rhyme: Next up, old c--- Reason: STOP! That, right there… that’s the problem! The second thing we try to steal, the rhyming crime, that’s the crime that always gets us in trouble! Rhyme: This time it’ll be different! We’ll escape on the double! Reason: You know I wouldn’t mind, but the rhyming thing we steal is never valuable, it’s always something ridiculous that no one would ever want to steal! Rhyme: But that’s our calling card! Our stamp! Our seal! Reason: Listen-- can we please just stick to stealing valuable stuff this time? Hmm? (The bank alarm goes off.) Reason: Oh, great. Here come the police. Teller: Police? Nah. You must be new in town! (Scene cuts back to Violet’s house. Becky hears the alarm going off, and gasps.) Violet: Guys, this is so exciting. (Pictures of bees square-dancing are printing.) Becky: (smiling) I know! Uh, so… Violet, uh, Bob and I have to, uh, run out for a minute, and, uh… (Bob makes a suggestion to her) yeah, plant some corn! (pause) What?! Plant some corn? Violet: Well. it is the best day we’ve had for corn-planting in quite a while! Becky: Ye--ah! (goes out the door with Bob) Violet: Okay, guys! See you later then! (Becky runs through the yard, and cries “Word Up!”, changing into WordGirl. Little does she realize that she is in front of one of the cameras at the time. The printer starts printing the images it captured.) (Then we go back to Derek, Brain, and Buster, running in the city looking for WordGirl, and then stops) Buster: I think we might be going in circles. (Then Brain glares Derek) Brain: Derek... Derek: Did I make a turn at the wrong street? Hey, WordGirl! Where are youuuu!? (The world's title, "Fair City", appears to introduce the world.) (Then WordGirl and Captain Huggyface are flying in the sky) Derek: Oh! There they are! WordGirl! Huggyface! (WordGirl sees them) WordGirl: WOW!! (flies down to them) You're here! Derek, Brain! Buster! You literally showed up. Gotta say, I'm impressed. Brain: Thanks! Buster: Like the look. Derek: Yeah, thanks Becky. But, what's the rush? WordGirl: A couple of criminals robbing the bank. Wanna come? Derek: Sure. After that, I wanted to ask you something. WordGirl: Of course, let's go! Derek: Ha. That's our WordGirl.